RELACIÓN DE MAR
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Conocerse había sido por pura casualidad, en el único lugar dónde se sentían libres: el mar. Ilustrador: lumian Edición de portada: PaolaRangel439


Las olas subían de un modo que nunca había presenciado en todos sus años en el mar, la lluvia copiosa le impedía ver con normalidad y el kraken parecía dispuesto a hundir su barco a la brevedad.

El problema es que el kraken no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

—¡Nino! ¡Levanta la vela! —Se escuchaba fuerte y clara la voz de Marinette sobre el ruido de la tormenta —¡Kim! ¡El control del timón! ¡Te quiero listo para sacarnos de aquí cuando nos quitemos a este hijo de perra de encima!

La capitana del barco terminaba de afianzar uno de los cañones en su lugar para que estos dejarán de moverse y fuera más fácil su uso.

—¡Alya, Max! ¡Quiero que llenen los cañones y se preparen para atacar cuando se los diga! —La mujer gritó nuevamente, a sabiendas de que sus hombres estaban haciendo el trabajo asignado aunque no los había escuchado contestar.

—¡Quiero que todos ustedes malnacidos que se están rascado las pelotas muevan su culo y le muestren a este monstruo de qué estamos hechos!

Y sin decir más blandió su espada, atacando uno de los tentáculos que tenia cerca y que ahora se retorcía a escasos metros de ella tras ser cortado.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó a sus hombres gritar eufóricos, listos para pelear.

Pero no hubo necesidad de pelea alguna.

El kraken dejó de remover el barco de un momento a otro, pasaron unos segundos para que Marinette se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las sirenas estaban cantando.

Giró en dirección a las melodiosas voces, sintiendo la calma apoderándose de su alma mientras que detrás de ella se escuchaban decenas de espadas cayendo, sabia que sus hombres estaban sintiendo la misma paz que ella.

Marinette tuvo que obligarse mentalmente a afianzar el agarre en su arma, a pesar de que su mano empezaba a ceder por culpa del canto.

No estaba en sus planes mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad a aquellos que la seguían sin rechistar.

El kraken soltó súbitamente el barco, siguiendo a las sirenas y tritones que empezaban a descender de par en par, seguidos del feroz monstruo marino.

Y entonces lo vio.

En una roca que sobresalía del mar, un chico de cabellera rubia que movía de un lado a otro el final de su cola verde que estaba coronada en negro.

Él le sonrió antes de zambullirse en el mar.

—Gracias Adrien —Dijo le fémina, a sabiendas de que sus palabras nunca llegarían a los oídos del tritón.

Y a pesar del extraño sentimiento que siempre escocía en su pecho cuando se encontraban se obligó a reaccionar.

—¡Vamos hijos de perra, debemos tapar la quebradura en la proa o no volverán a ver una puta en sus vidas!

Cuando por fin acabaron ya era de noche.

Marinette daba una vuelta por el barco, asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de irse a dormir, en unas horas tendría que levantarse para hacer guardia.

Recargó su cuerpo en la popa, observando el agua que fluía grácilmente tras el movimiento de su barco, todo hasta que lo escuchó cantar.

Sonrió para sus adentros, dirigiéndose a un costado de su transporte, encontrándose nuevamente con sus gemas verdes.

—Pensé que no te vería esta vez Adrien —El chico la miró con cariño, antes de contestar.

—Siempre es un placer verla nuevamente capitana.

—Gracias por tu ayuda esta tarde —Las palabras habían sido sinceras, pero era notoria la molestia de la chica al decirlas.

—Al contrario, perdona. Él no debió hacer eso.

—¿Es tu mascota o algo así? —El rubio no pudo evitar reír por el comentario.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Somos amigos, por eso vengo a disculparme en su nombre. Hoy despertó algo malhumorado.

—No hay cuidado, a veces mis hombres olvidan que el peligro es constante; nuestro viaje por las olas ha sido largo.

—Bien. Mejor entonces.

—Si, mejor.

Compartieron un breve silencio, observando la luna. Su relación había empezado años atrás, cuando Marinette había caído al mar por una tormenta. Cuando el ancla llevaba su cuerpo a lo más profundo del mar no se entristeció, había vívido la vida que quería.

En el mar, sintiéndose libre de lo que todos esperaban de ella, que siempre había preferido ensuciarse las manos a ser la perfecta dama de compañía. Estaba lista para morir en el mar, hasta que él la salvó.

Besando sus labios con fiereza, otorgándole el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba y que nunca llegó a entender su existencia en esas condiciones.

Desde entonces sus encuentros se habían vuelto constantes, no había viaje que la joven capitana realizara sin encontrarlo.

Fortuna que ambos agradecían aunque no lo dijeran.

—Bien, mi lady. Espero tenga un buen viaje y que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontearse.

El rubio no esperó contestación antes de zambullirse en el agua, permitiendo que algunas gotas de agua salada tocaran la piel de la azabache, que se encontraba perpleja, pero sinceramente enternecida con aquel mítico ser.

—Nos veremos pronto chico lindo.

Ella regresó a su camarote, feliz de esos fortuitos encuentros con el rey del mar.

Y el se hundió, pensando que era hermoso ver a una chica tan bella liderando un barco en lugar de esos hediondos y asquerosos hombres con los que estaba acostumbtado a tratar.

Compartían una relación extraña, rodeada de sucesos extraños. Volviéndola única.

 _Gracias por leer, votar y comentar_


End file.
